gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Betas de Grand Theft Auto III
center|Logo Beta de GTA III. La palabra Beta es utilizada para una versión que representa generalmente la primera versión estable de un juego, nombre, o lugar antes de ser lanzado en forma final al público. En el juego de Grand Theft Auto III existieron muchas versiones Betas sobre los personajes, vehículos, y lugares en donde ya en la versión final del juego fueron cambiadas o eliminadas dichas versiones. Definición Antes del lanzamiento del Grand Theft Auto III salieron a la luz publica muchas imágenes, informaciones y algunos vídeos sobre el juego, que si bien fueron cambiadas o eliminadas en su versión final. En el caso de los personajes y vehículos, muchos de estos sufrieron unos grandes cambios o pasaron por unos cambios muy leves que no se notarían mucho si se que comparasen con su versión anterior. En el caso de los vehículos también influye en parte de la trama aunque no tanta como las acciones de los personajes, lo mismo sucede con los lugares en donde se desenvuelven los personajes de la trama. thumb|650px|center|Comparación de la versión beta (izquierda) con la versión original (derecha). Personajes Personajes betas *'Claude Speed:' A juzgar por el aspecto de Claude, se trataría de una de las primeras versiones del aspecto del jugador, y tal por error se les olvidó regrabar la secuencia con el aspecto final, quedando ambos aspectos presentes en el juego. Estos son lo mismo que la anterior subcategoría, tan solo que los cambios son de cara o cuerpo entero en grandes proporciones. *'Salvatore Leone:' Salvatore está completamente cambiado tanto de cara como de cuerpo, su aspecto tiene gran parecido con Vito Corleone ademas de estar basado en el y su nombre original seria Frank Servino. *'Joey Leone:' Como Salvatore iba a apellidarse Servino, Joey se hubiera llamado Joey Servino. *'Asuka Kasen:' En la Beta Asuka se hubiera llamado Kemuri y tuvo un peinado diferente *'Kenji Kasen:' Era exactamente igual, solo que tendría cabello. *'8-Ball:' El verdadero nombre de 8-Ball hubiese sido Mullan. Su cara era muy diferente a la de la versión final. *'Curly Bob:' Curly no existía en la versión Beta. *'Toni Cipriani:' Toni no iba a ser tan obeso en la versión beta e iba a tener diferente cara y vestimenta. *'Maria Latore:' Maria iba a tener pantalones negros, zapatos con piel de leopardo, una camisa gris oscuro y todo el cabello recogido. Esto se pudo comprobar en el Trailer 1 del juego. *'Catalina' Catalina tenía una blusa blanca con falda marrón, su chaqueta estaba abierta (parecida al de la versión Xbox e Android) Personajes eliminados Darkel: Darkel era un vagabundo loco que le dio a Claude algunas locas misiones de arruinar la economía de Liberty City. Consistian en 12 misiones sobre muertes a niños, choques, atentados y masacres. Fue eliminado por lo brutal que era, e incluso este personaje fue el responsable de que Rockstar quita a los niños por la polémica de irrumpir los derechos de los niños e incluso sus misiones de los atentados aéreos casi recordando el 911. Curtly: Curtly era un hombre que fue un aliado de Darkel hasta que al final termina muerto a manos de este ultimo porque pensaba que los hombres de Darkel lo querían muerto por haber eliminado a los hombres de Darkel (sin saber que Claude los mato). Este personaje se retiro porque estaba involucrado con Darkel. Consistían en cinco misiones. Novy: Tom Novy es un músico alemán en la vida real. Originalmente hacía una aparición junto con una de sus canciones "Back To The Streets", la cual puede ser escuchada en uno de los trailers de Grand Theft Auto III. Por razones desconocidas, eliminaron a este personaje y su canción, sin embargo su skin y su textura se encuentran en los archivos del juego. Mayordomo: Este personaje, era un mayordomo que iba a ser posiblemente el mayordomo de Donald Love o Salvatore Leone. Fue eliminado por razones desconocidas. Galería BetaClaude.png|Beta de Claude en la Introducción. SalLeoneBETA.jpg|Beta de Salvatore Leone. JoeyBETA.jpg|Beta de Joey Leone. LuigiBETA.jpg|Beta de Luigi Goterelli. 8-ball_BETAIII.jpg|Beta de 8-Ball. Kenji_Beta.png|Beta de Kenji Kasen. AsukaKasen-Beta.png|Beta de Asuka Kasen. MLBeta.png|Beta de María Latore. Beta de toni.jpg|Beta de Toni Cipriani. Novy.png|Novy, personaje beta eliminado. Darkel.JPG|Darkel, personaje beta eliminado. joey sorvino.jpg|'Joey Sorvino' Butler.png|El Mayordomo, otro personaje eliminado. Mullan.jpg|'Mullan' Beta claude.jpg|Modelos de Claude. Fondo de escritorio 29.jpg|Beta de Donald Love(véase las caras agrandando imágenes). Beta de Claude.jpg|Primer beta de Claude en Chinatown (III). Evoluciones de Claude Speed Claude, a lo largo del desarrollo del juego fue cambiando de apariencias hasta ser el que conocemos físicamente, aquí están las imágenes: Beta de Claude.jpg|Primer beta de Claude. Segundo beta.jpg|Segundo beta de Claude. Tercer beta verdadero.jpg|Tercer beta de Claude. Tercer beta.jpg|Cuarto beta de Claude. Cuarto beta.jpg|Quinto beta de Claude. Quinto beta.jpg|Antepenúltimo beta de Claude. BetaClaude.png|Penultimo beta de Claude. Penultimo beta.png|Ultimo beta de Claude. Misiones Si bien, muchas de estas misiones que aparecerán a continuación, fueron cambiadas o eliminadas en la versión final del juego, dándole algunos otros diferentes enfoques a la historia. Se dice que había 80 misiones en vez de 79. Betas Dame libertad La misión es igual, salvo que cuando se empezaba el clima estaba soleado en vez de tormentoso y cuando se fracasar la misión no se repetía de nuevo, al fallarla tenias el juego libre, no podías continuar la historia y se tendría que empezar una nueva partida. Salvatore ha convocado una reunión La misión es igual solo que Joey Leone iba con su traje de mecánico en vez de traje y corbata. Imágenes LeoneLibertyTreeNEWS.jpg|Beta de la misión Salvatore ha convocado una reunión con Joey sin su traje con corbata. Vídeos thumb|center|500px|Beta de la misión [[Dame libertad y Las chicas de Luigi.]] thumb|center|500px|Beta de la misión [[No pegues a mi zorra.]] Misiones secundarias Según en archivos del juego, habían mas misiones de la furgoneta Toyz que se trataban de matar a los Yardies, las Triadas de Liberty City y al Cartel Colombiano. Por motivos desconocidos se descartaron del juego, pero fue posiblemente a que no tenia sentido poner otras misiones de destrucción. Sus ubicaciones y nombres de las misiones quedaban de la misma manera *En el aparcamiento de Wichita Gardens (Colombian Gambit) - Cartel Colombiano *En la fabrica Turtle Food de Chinatown (Explosive Fish) - Triadas de Liberty City *En un apartamento de Newport, cerca del aparcamiento (Rasta Blast) - Yardies thumb|center|500px|Beta de la furgoneta Toyz (Cartel Colombiano) thumb|center|500px|Beta de la furgoneta Toyz (Triadas) thumb|center|500px|Beta de la furgoneta Toyz (Yardies) Lugares betas de la ciudad Muchos lugares de la ciudad de Liberty City han cambiado mucho en cuanto a su apariencia desde su primera aparición así en publico en donde se les llamaría como "lugares Betas", en donde su apariencia final en el juego se ve un poco o muy cambiada desde su versión Beta. thumb|center|500px|Mapa de [[Liberty City en su versión Beta.]] Características Betas En general *El agua era azul claro en vez de azul oscuro. *En toda Liberty City (III) se podrían encontrar Niños. Portland *En Chinatown cerca de la Estación Kurowski hay dos edificios pintados de rayas rojas y rayas blancas, en la versión final estos edificios son los mismos pero sin las rayas blancas y rayas rojas. *El gran terreno que se ubica al noreste de Portland iba a ser una Penitenciaria (donde supuestamente iban a llevar a Claude Speed y a 8-Ball presos) reemplazando la Trituradora de Harwood. *Punk Noodles no existía en la versión beta en su lugar hay pasto y dos estatuas chinas. *La vieja escuela era una escuela nueva donde había niños y al no existir los niños la transformaron en una escuela vieja. *El Hospital y la Estación de Policía de Portland eran muy diferentes. *Originalmente el callejón que esta al lado del Edificio más alto de Portland Island era una calle que con las otras calles formaban una avenida que atravesaba toda la isla (curiosamente en esa calle eliminada había unos carteles grandes con letra china y varios negocios), y al no existir ese callejón el edificio tampoco estaba presente. *La Mansión Leone no existía. *El Porter Tunnel no existía, incluso en una imagen se veía que el túnel solo pudo haber estado en Shoreside Vale y no había conexión con Staunton y Portland así como en Liberty City Stories. *El barco Les Cargo iba a estar en el mapa. *Los dos muelles de Atlantic Quays no existían. *La Playa de Portland originalmente tendría rocas. *El almacén de las triadas no existía. *Originalmente el norte de Portland tenia mucho mas terreno, en la versión final ese terreno se reemplazo por un piso tipo puerto. *La Portland Rock estaba muy pegada a la Playa de Portland. *Callahan Point se hubiera llamado Waterfront Promenade. *Posiblemente una parte de Trenton se hubiera llamado Industrial Estate. *El Bank of Liberty de Chinatown (III) (El que asaltamos en la misión La huída) era un museo. *En Chinatown en frente de Punk Noodles y la estación de policía hay un callejón que en el medio hacia el norte tiene un terreno vació, en las versión final ese terreno se elimino y se convirtió en un callejón normal. *En el terreno vació de Hepburn Heights que tiene una pequeña montaña no tiene arboles. Lo que seria fácil encontrar aquel objeto oculto que se encuentra en el. *La estación de metro subterráneo del Portland fue inexistente, como se ve en algunas imágenes. *Se dice que en el lugar donde se encontraría la entrada del Porter Tunnel, iba a ser una terminal de ferris (aparecen posteriormente en Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories). *El camino que se recorre para llegar a la Mansión Leone estaba pavimentado en lugar de ser camino de tierra. *En las entradas chinas que hay en Chinatown había dos estatuas chinas iguales a las que hay en el lugar donde se encontraría Punk Noodles. *El Faro de Portland originalmente era rojo en vez de gris, esto se puede comprobar porque si miramos de lejos es rojo con rajar blancas pero si nos acercamos en gris con rayas blancas. *El Tarbrush Café de Chinatown originalmente era una sucursal de la fabrica de pescado de las triadas, al lado había un cartel de la Zaibatsu Corporation, todo eso se elimino para la versión final. Staunton Island *Staunton Island iba a ser una isla mucho mas grande de lo que es en su versión final. *Se podría ver un gran barco parado muy cerca del muelle del Apartamento de Asuka Kasen. *El espacio que se ubica al suroeste en Staunton Island, supuestamente seria un campo de tiros o simplemente un área verde de Staunton. *Staunton Island iba a estar compuesta por muchas largas avenidas que llevaban directamente al lugar al que el jugador deseaba llegar. *Parque de Belleville era mas pequeño que en la versión final. *Posiblemente Fort Staunton no iba a ser un barrio obrero. *El Kenji's Casino era muy diferente. *El tercer muelle del puerto cerca del Puente Callahan no existía. *El puerto cerca del apartamento de Asuka era muy corto. *Los dos primeros muelles del mismo puerto iban a ser muelles normales(sin los lugares donde se pone un barco). *El Centro comercial de Liberty City era blanco, en lugar de anaranjado. *Los edificios delgados donde se ubica el Tw@ originalmente eran parte de una avenida. *La Universidad San Matías era diferente. *El Hospital General Carson era rosado en vez de blanco. *En Fort Staunton no existia la construccion de Staunton Plaza en su lugar habia 2 torres como el World Trace Center que al final fueron quitadas. *Se cree que la Ghost Town iba a estar en Staunton Island. *El aeropuerto estaba en Staunton Island. Shoreside Vale *El Aeropuerto internacional Francis iba a reemplazar la base militar, donde habita Phil Cassidy, es decir iba a estar en Staunton Island en lugar de Shoreside Vale. *El espacio en donde se ubicaba el aeropuerto Francis en Shoreside Vale iba a estar ocupado por otro barrio que al final fue eliminado. *El Extremo noroeste de Liberty City no existía, es decir, la cadena montañosa era corta debido a que el aeropuerto esta en Staunton Island, por lo que se dice que los dos túneles no existían. *Wichita Gardens posiblemente se hubiera llamado Witchita Gardens, como se puede ver en los letreros del Aeropuerto Internacional Francis, aparte la emisora de policía dice Witchita Gardens. *Wichita Gardens no tenia el puente que conecta el Piso franco de Wichita Gardens con la cabina telefónica donde empiezan las misiones de D-Ice. Puentes *El Puente elevado de Liberty City era un puente normal sin la rampa levadiza y la calle donde empezaba puente el era recta (no tenia curva). *El Puente en arco de Shoreside Vale no existía en la versión Beta. *Portland era una isla sin puentes de conexión a Staunton Island. La única forma de llegar allá era en barco o en avión. *En la segunda beta, el Puente Callahan originalmente iba a llamarse West Port Bridge e iba a tener dos pilares en vez de uno, los arcos de la entrada eran arcos rectos. Galería Archivo:Beta_de_Claude_en_chinatown.PNG|Beta de Claude en Chinatown robando un Rocket. Archivo:Otro_Beta_de_Claude_en_Chinatown.PNG|Otro beta de Claude en Chinatown. Archivo:Un_beta_de_Claude_en_Chinatown.PNG|Tercer beta de Claude en Chinatown. Archivo:Cuarto_beta_de_Claude_en_Chnatown.PNG|La calle eliminada sin el Edificio más alto de Portland Island(donde están los carteles rojos con letra china). Archivo:Beta_de_Claude_corriendo_en_Chinatown.PNG|Otro beta de Claude corriendo en Chinatown. Archivo:Beta_de_Claude_en_Red_Ling_District.PNG|Beta de los Diablos. Archivo:Beta_de_Claude_con_un_bate.PNG|Beta de Claude con un bate Red Light District. Archivo:Beta_de_una_de_las_calles_de_Liberty.PNG|Beta de una de las calles de Liberty. Archivo:Beta_de_Claude_en_Saint_Marks.PNG|Beta de Claude en Saint Mark's. Archivo:Beta_de_Claude_junto_8-ball.PNG|Beta de Claude en Hepburn Heights junto a 8-Ball. Archivo:Otro_Beta_de_Calude_manejando_un_Dyablo.PNG|Beta de Claude manejando un Dyablo en Chinatown. Gta3_ga_02-1.jpg|BETA de Claude manejando en Red Light District un Dyablo Archivo:Beta_de_Claude_manejando_un_Dyablo.PNG|Beta de Claude manejando un Rocket en Callahan Point. Archivo:Beta_de_Claude_manejando_un_esparanto.PNG|Beta de Claude manejando un Esparanto en Trenton. Archivo:Beta_de_Claude_en_el_puerto.PNG|Beta de Claude en el puerto de Portland Harbor. Archivo:Beta_Claude_caminando_por_Liberty.PNG|Otro beta de Claude corriendo (se puede ver un bus escolar). Archivo:Version_beta_de_Newport.PNG|Beta del Dodo volando en Newport (notece que las alas están completas). Archivo:Beta_de_Claude_manejando_un_Esparanto.PNG|Beta de Claude en la calle eliminada manejando un Hachura Archivo:Beta_de_Claude_disparando.PNG|Beta de Claude disparando en Chinatown. Baseball.jpg|BETA de Claude con un Bate. Beta GTA III.jpg|Claude en Harwood, (notar el Patriot y la Bobcat en su fase BETA). Police Car (Beta).jpg|Beta del coche de policia (notese que Punk Noodles no esta) west port bridge.jpg|West Port Bridge Beta shopping.jpg|Beta del Centro comercial de Liberty City. Beta shoreside bridge.jpg|Beta del Parque de Belleville sin la curva del Puente elevado de Liberty City Beta leone.jpg|Beta de la entrada a la Mansión Leone. Staunton plaza beta.jpg|Beta de la construcción Staunton Plaza. Beta del bush stadium.jpg|Beta del Bush Stadium. Beta belleville.jpg|Beta del Parque de Belleville. Beta police.png|Textura beta de la estación de policía de Portland. Beta 56.jpg|Beta de Chinatown. CityHall.PNG|Beta del ayuntamiento. KenjisCasino.PNG|Beta del Kenji's Casino. BETA CLAUDE.jpg|Beta de Claude en Chinatown. Gta3website.PNG|Beta del metro subterráneo de Staunton Island. AeropuertoBETAIII.png|BETA del Aeropuerto Islas betas Portland Beta portland.jpg|Vista aérea de la beta de Portland. Staunton Island Músicos callejeros Los músicos callejeros eran gente pobre o sin trabajo que tocaban en la calle porque no tenían dinero. Iban a aparecer en el juego pero por razones desconocidas fueron eliminados, Aunque sus skins aparecen el los archivos del juego. Los skins consistían en un hombre negro vestido de negro con una trompeta en la mano, otro era un hombre de raza blanca con mucho pelo sentado en el suelo con unos bongos entre las pernas y los otros dos eran hombres con ponchos y sombreros mexicanos con maracas. musicos callejeros.png|Dos de los skins de los Músicos callejeros. músicos callejeros2.png|Los otros músicos callejeros. músicos callejeros3.png|Los skins de los músicos callejeros. músicos callejeros4.png|Los músicos callejeros renderizados. Niños Los niños fueron unos peatones que en un principio iban a ser introducidos en el juego, se pensaba que se pueden ver andar en las calles e incluso en una escuela de Chinatown (hoy la vieja escuela) iban a estar algunos y en los buses escolares se podían ver algunos andando, conductores subiendo a varios chicos o incluso pudiendo ver camiones de helados andar con niños repartiendo nieve. Se retiraron definitivamente del juego, fue debido porque en unas misiones que Darkel otorgaba a Claude se hacían muertes a los infantes y destrucción a la escuela causando una gran polémica con Rockstar y los derechos de los niños. Por lo tanto dichas misiones del terrorista se tenían que cambiar, e incluso cambiaron la escuela por una universidad vieja y los buses se remplazan por camiones comunes. No obstante en varios juegos de Rockstar Games hacen claras referencias con los niños para que los creadores eviten un mal camino. Solo se encontraron Peds betas en un sitio Web que hoy en día no se encuentra actualmente. GTA 3 Alpha-Beta Children-.png|Niño (mod recreacional) GTA 3 Alpha-Beta Children.png|Otro niño (mod recreacional) Bandas Las bandas de Liberty City tenían cambios en la vestimenta y por razones desconocidas se les cambio. Triadas de Liberty City: Originalmente las triadas vestían de negro con los brazos tatuados. Diablos: La vestimenta de los Diablos era diferente, no coincidían sus colores. Uptown Yardies: Al igual que las triadas su vestimenta era de color negro. Iban a controlar Red Light District en lugar de Newport. Cartel Colombiano: El cartel colombiano tenia dos tipos de skin únicos que posiblemente sean sus skin beta, los dos primeros aparecen en la Introducción (III), el tercero aparece únicamente en los archivos del juego y el ultimo en la Introducción (III) y la misión El intercambio (III). Southside Hoods: Los Southside Hoods iban a tener diferente vestimenta y posiblemente no era una banda dividida en dos. Imágenes Beta southside hoods.jpg|Diferentes vestimentas de los Southside Hoods. Beta triada.jpg|Beta de las triadas golpeando a Claude. Beta de Claude en Red Ling District.PNG|Beta de los Yardies(izquierda). Colombian Figures.png|Algunos skins beta del Cartel colombiano. Vehículos Yardie Lobo: El Yardie Lobo iba a tener la parte del costado de color azul y llantas clasicas. Diablo Infernus: Este vehículo era la versión beta del Diablo Stallion, este vehículo era utilizado por los Diablos, posiblemente era un Infernus (se llamaba Dyablo originalmente) pero adaptado para los Diablos, este vehículo fue eliminado posiblemente porque no corresponde que los vehículos deportivos anden circulando por Portland. Como curiosidad su existencia fue revelada porque en la misión Reunión de coches de gangsters, King Courtney en lugar de decir: Diablo Stallion, dice: Dyablo Infernus, que no fue un error de substitulos sino que es el audio original. Yakuza Stinger ' Originalmente el Yakuza tenia el color brillante. 'Cruiser del cartel: La Cruiser del cartel iba a ser de color negro. Mafia Beamer: Este vehículo es la versión beta del Mafia Sentinel pero sin alerón y era mas negro brillante que gris, este vehiculo fue eliminado y se paso a llamar Mafia Sentinel porque al Beamer se le cambio el nombre a Sentinel. yardie.jpg|Beta del Yardie Lobo. beta gang cartel.jpg|Beta de la Cruiser del cartel. YakuzaStingerBETA.jpg|Posible beta del Yakuza Stinger Mafia beamer.PNG|Mafia Beamer Armas También les influyo el cambio a las armas de textura, el sonido, y el HUD. Pistola La pistola era igual salvo que cuando se disparaba era diferente el sonido. Bate: Originalmente el bate era de color amarillo con una cinta roja. Se podía correr mas rápido con esta arma. Mina terrestre: La mina terrestre era un arma que cuando Claude la lanzaba explotaría si la tocara el, un peatón o un coche. Esta arma fue eliminada por razones desconocidas. M16: El HUD de la mira esta arma era diferente. Posiblemente cuando le disparábamos a una persona en la cabeza, en lugar de perderla quedaba desfigurada, Rockstar elimino esto por lo brutal que era. El HUD aparece en la versión de consolas (PS2 y Xbox). Galería Beta de Claude con un bate.PNG|Beta del bate. Vehículos betas Cambios notorios En Grand Theft Auto III, existieron otros vehículos provenientes de Grand Theft Auto 2 que aparecían en la versión Beta del juego, y que en la versión final fueron eliminados o sustituidos por otros autos, los cuales son muy parecidos o en algunos casos el cambio es total en los vehículos: *Las llantas de todos los vehículos eran deportivas. *Sonidos de coches *Los sonidos del auto (cuando se abría y se cerraba la puerta por ejemplo) sonaban iguales a los que aparecen en los juegos posteriores. Vehículos Betas Los vehiculos beta han sido eliminados pero transformados en otros vehículos: Beamer: Este vehículo es la versión beta del Sentinel, pero es redondeado, con unas llantas deportivas. Hachura: Es la versión beta del Idaho, pero con llantas deportivas. Esparanto: Es la versión beta del Esperanto, es idéntico a dicho vehículo pero con Suspensión hidráulica y llantas deportivas. Sentinal: Es la versión beta del Kuruma, salvo que no tiene espejos retrovisores, el tamaño de luces es mas grande que las de el Kuruma. Rocket: Es la version beta del Cheetah, el color de la parrilla era diferente, la ubicación de la patente estaba en la parte frontal del vehículo y el capot trasero iba a ser gris y con franjas negras. Tiene sonido diferente cuando se conducía. Shark: Es la versión beta del Stinger, pero no tiene insignia metálica y el tamaño de las luces delanteras son más alargadas que las del Stinger. Hum Vee: Es la versión beta del Patriot, pero con baja altura. Este vehiculo fue eliminado y reemplazado por el Patriot porque era imposible escalar las montañas debido a su altura y la forma en como estaban ubicadas sus llantas. Ariant: Es la versión beta del Manana, solo que más redondo, tiene un tipo diferente de rines, un color plateado único, capó redondeado y acabados más finos. Luton: Es el posible predecesor de la Mule, solo que tiene una gran trompa y luces cuadriculadas. Dyablo: Este es el predecesor del Infernus, solo que no tiene alerón, la parte de atras se parece a la del Rocket, tiene sonido diferente y las luces son muy pequeñas. Space: Es el predecesor del Blista, pero con luces pequeñas, y un poco menos detallada. Aster: Es la beta de la Moonbeam, pero es mas alto. Maurice: Es la beta del Perennial, pero con diferente parachoques frontal, las ventanas eran un poco más grandes al igual que las luces. Buggy: Es la beta del BF Injection, pero con matricula en la parte delantera, sin techo trasero. Cabe destacar que en este vehículo, no muestra su motor. Dodo: El Dodo originalmente tenia las alas completas y se podía manejar bien. Debido al atentado del 11 de Septiembre de 2001, Rockstar le corto las alas y le puso mala conducción, porque el jugador podría haber estrellado el avión contra un edificio similar como ocurrió en dicho atentado. Helicóptero: En su beta lleva color negro, como se puede ver en los archivos del juego. Mr. Whoopee: En su primera beta fue tan bajito, era como una minicamioneta, llantas deportivas y las ventanas eran grandes aparte no llevaría el logotipo del payaso con la frase: Mr. Whoopee says: come & get one!, en los costados. En la segunda Beta fue completamente la misma de la versión final solo unos cambios las llantas y la ausencia del logotipo Stallion: En su beta tendría mas colores tanto la carrocería y la lona. Bobcat La caja trasera tiene pocos cambios, fue originalmente gris en vez de colores variados, las luces eran redondas y lleva llantas deportivas. Aparte su tracción fue baja como el diseño de Liberty City Stories. Sus texturas Beta se hayan en archivos del juego. En los perimeros inicios era llamado Ujerk Coach Originalmente tiene otras empresas y contaba con mas colores. Landstalker: Los embellecedores eran blancos y las luces frontales eran redondas, esta beta se la haya en el anuncio de la Maibatsu Corporation. Originalmente se creía que pudo haberse llamado Mounstrocity como anunciaban en la radio. Otro beta es que fue la misma pero teniendo otras llantas (como los taxis) Securicar Originalmente no tenia el logotipo de Gruppe Sechs y se llamaba Security Van. En su carrocería era completamente azul brillante como en el Vive City Stories, las agarraderas eran diferentes, llantas deportivas y la parrilla fue totalmente negra. Stretch: En la primera Beta se ve que el Stretch era distinto. Originalmente el frontal era menos cuadrado y calzaba llantas deportivas, parte se lo veía mas realista. En la segunda Beta se planeaba a que tuviese dos colores como en GTA: SA. Trahsmaster: No tiene cambios pero lo único que se cambio era su textura que no estaba sucia y tenia llantas deportivas. Tren: El tren tenia mas detalles en su interior y era gris oscuro. Cabbie: El Cabbie sufrió un cambio en las luces delanteras, era chato, con tonalidad brillosa y llevaba llantas deportivas Taxi: En la primera Beta, el Taxi era parecido al que se conoce finalmente aunque con mas tonalidad grafica, las luces y parrilla no eran rectas y poseía llantas deportivas. En la segunda se parecía al de la primera aunque el cambio fue sus defensas amarillas y era mucho mas realista. Eliminados Panto: Este vehículo iba a aparecer en el juego pero por razones desconocidas fue eliminado, es un sedan pequeño de cuatro puertas. Brigham: Este vehículo iba a dar luz en el juego pero fue eliminado por razones desconocidas. Es un vehículo largo de cuatro puertas como si fuese una mezcla del Greenwood, el Esperanto, y el Admiral, tiene ventanas grades, luces cuadradas y una trompa bien larga. Bus escolar: Este vehículo era un autobús que recogía a los niños y los llevaba a la escuela. Tenia la apariencia parecida al usado en GTA 1, fue eliminado debido a la polémica de los derechos de los niños. Entonces se dejo el diseño abandonado y crearon finalmente el Bus. No obstantemente en algunos callejones de Liberty City, Vice City, San Andreas y Los Santos hay restos de camiones abandonados y destruidos. Vehículos desconocidos Coche convertible desconocido: En las primeras imágenes de la Beta en Chinatown se ve un descapotable que tal vez tiene un parecido a la Deimos SP. No se conocen detalles de este coche, aunque aparenta ser similar a dicho vehículo. Sedan pequeño desconocido: Había otro coche desconocido muy parecido al Bug que aparece en GTA 1 y GTA 2. También es visto en la misma imagen de la primera Beta. Deportivo beta: En otra captura hay un deportivo rojo delante de un Banshee que tal vez era un sucesor del Countach aparecido en el primer GTA muy idéntico al Infernus del GTA: Vice City. Se desconoce si seria beta del Dyablo o posiblemente se tenía pensado en que apareciera. Cruiser En las primeras imágenes Alpha/Beta se ve la versión civil del Taxi y coche de policía por lo que antes pensaba ser introducido en el juego. Se desconoce porque fue eliminado. SedandesconocidoIII.png|Sedan desconocido (nótese que era parecido a la Bug). PosibleBetadelInfernusIII.jpg|Posible beta del Countach delante del Banshee en la beta del Tunel de Shoreside. CochedesconocidoIII.png|Convertible beta (observe que se parece al Deimos SP) GTA_3_Alpha-Beta_Itali.png|El coche convertible reconstruido con Mods GTA_3_Alpha-Beta_Itali-.png|Vista posterior del coche convertible GTA_3_Alpha-Beta_Furore_GT.png|Vista frontal del posible Countach Vapid-cruiser_gtaiii.jpg|El Vapid Cruiser (Beta) GTA_3_Alpha-Beta_Cruiser.png|Reconstrucción de un Vapid Cruiser GTA_3_Alpha-Beta_Cruiser-.png|Vista posterior del Vapid Cruiser CapitalAutos_Render_Bus.jpg|Bus Escolar (Beta) Galería Archivo:Ariant_III.JPG|Ariant Archivo:Aster_III.JPG|Aster Archivo:Beamer.JPG|Beamer Archivo:Dyablo_III.JPG|Dyablo Archivo:Esparanto_III.JPG|Esparanto Archivo:Hachura_III.JPG|Hachura Archivo:Hum_Vee_III.JPG|Hum Vee Archivo:Luton_III.JPG|Luton Archivo:Maurice_III.JPG|Maurice Archivo:Panto_III.JPG|Panto CapitalAutos_Render_Bobcat.jpg|Bobcat CapitalAutos_Render_Camiondebasura.jpg|Trashmaster Archivo:Rocket_III.JPG|Rocket Archivo:Sentinal_III.JPG|Sentinal Archivo:Shark_III.JPG|Shark Archivo:Space_III.JPG|Space CapitalAutos_Render_Stretch.jpgStretch Archivo:Cabbie_beta.jpg|Cabbie CapitalAutos_Render_Taxi.jpg|Taxi Ambulancia.jpg|Ambulancia Buggy.png|Buggy (parte delantera) Buggy 2.png|Buggy (parte trasera) Brigham.jpg|Brigham buggy vs bf injection.jpg|Comparación del Buggy con el BF Injection. beta banshee.gif|El supuesto beta del Banshee. Beta stretch.jpg|Otro Stretch Beta StretchBeta2.png|Segundo beta del Stretch Escape.png|Helicóptero CapitalAutos_Render_Tanque.jpg|Rhino Gta 3 beta45.PNG|Segundo Beta del Rhino CapitalAutos_Render_Securicar.jpg|Securicar CapitalAutos_Render_Whoope.jpg|Mr. Whoopee MrWhoopee-GTAIII-beta.jpg|Segundo Beta del Mr. Whoopee. BETAStallionIII.jpg|Beta del Stallion LandstalkerBetaIII.jpg|Landstalker Botes *El Reefer tenia colores amplios tanto timón y el interior. No fue tan simplón como el que se ve actualmente CapitalAutos Render Reefer.jpg|Beta del Reefer Beta del LCPD. Bomberos y Ejercito Si bien, el LCPD de Liberty City también paso por unos grandes cambios desde su versión Beta, en donde se los a ido modificando paso a paso (el rostro, el uniforme, etc,) hasta llegar a la apariencia como hoy los conocemos, los cuales (lógicamente) se asemejan mucho a cualquier policía de la vida real: En el mismo tema tanto como el ejercito, bomberos y FBI tienen ligeras apariencias que llegaron finalmente hacia la versión definitiva. *Los Bomberos tenían otros trajes *El Camión de Bomberos es el mismo, salvo la calidad grafica, el chorro de agua que se ve mas transparente y llevaría llantas deportivas *Los policías tenían bigotes y sus uniformes eran mas azul oscuro. *El coche de policía era el mismo modelo de los Coches de Policía de Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories pero usando el color celeste imitando a los coches de policía de Nueva York de 2001 y tenían diferentes sonidos de sirenas. *El Maverick de la Policía era completamente blanco y el sonido de las hélices era igual al de la vida real. La textura de las hélices eran diferentes. *El Predator tenia el timón celeste y no era muy simplón *El Enforcer originalmente era de color celeste. *El FBI originalmente tenia cabello rubio, llevando unas chaquetas azules con la palabra FBI atrás, y pantalones negros. *La FBI Cruiser seria la misma variante pero tenia un color negro mas brillante *El Barracks OL no era muy oscuro sino mas claro y la parrilla fue distinta. *El Rhino en principios tempranos fue como un tanque antidisturbios (parecido con el APC) con un color verde pistache, llantas deportivas, y el cañón era detallado. Se desconoció si tenia habilidad para que el ejercito persiguiera al jugador a misilazos (como GTA CW y V). En la segunda se creo el diseño final, lo que cambio fue el tono de color, tenia mas detalles que la versión original y ruedas distintas. *En comparación con la versión beta y final, el audio de la emisora de policía era diferente, poseía un audio mezclado con la voz de la emisora de policía ,como se puede ver en este vídeo: thumb|center|500px|Algunos betas de la [[LCPD.]] Galería CapitalAutos_Render_Firetruck.jpg|Coche de Bomberos Beta Archivo:Beta_del_coche_policia.PNG|Versión beta del coche de policía. Archivo:Police Car (Beta).jpg|Versión beta de otro coche de policía en la ciudad. Archivo:Otro_betal_del_police_car.PNG|Beta del coche de policía visto mas de cerca. CapitalAutos_Render_PoliceCar.jpg|Coche de policía (beta) Archivo:Beta_del_camion_SWAT_en_GTA_III.PNG|Beta del Enforcer. CapitalAutos_Render_Predator.jpg|Beta del Predator Archivo:Beta_de_un_miembro_del_LCPD.PNG|Beta de un policía. Archivo:Version_Beta_del_LCPD_en_GTA_III.PNG|Beta de algunos policías (notese que el Maverick de la Policía es totalmente blanco). Baude beta arrest.jpg|Claude siendo arrestado por la LCPD. Fbi beta 2.jpg|Beta del FBI. Fbi beta.jpg|Beta del titulo ¡Arrestado! Beta chopper.png|Beta del Maverick de la policía. CapitalAutos_Render_Tanque.jpg|Primer Rhino Beta CapitalAutos_Render_BarracksOL.jpg|Beta del Barracks OL Beta de Claude perseguido por la policia.PNG|Beta de Claude siendo perseguido por un policía. Beta del LCFD Los bomberos tuvieron pocos cambios que digamos: *Originalmente los uniformes de los bomberos iban a ser amarillos. Modo de pelea Cuando se peleaba el sonido de los golpes era diferente actual, estos sonidos se utilizaron posteriormente en Grand Theft Auto Vice City y Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories. thumb|center|500px|Beta del sonido de los golpes. Estaciones de Radio Head Radio Head Radio Originalmente iba a tener el logo diferente, la palabra Head estaba en color rosado. Iba a tener una música llamada Back To The Streets de Tom Novy, pero se elimino junto a este personaje. Músicas *Tom Novy - Back To The Streets *Conor & Jay - Carry Me Off Lips 106 FM Lips 106 originalmente tenía letras negras y no tenía sombra. Su nombre original posiblemente era KBDDF Radio. Músicas *Marydancin - Wash Him Off Liberty Soul FM La radio Liberty Soul FM hubiera podido estar en la radio, pero por razones desconocidas fue eliminada esa idea. Músicas 1.Tiger Rag - The Mills Brothers (1970 version) 2.Frank Sinatra - Blue Moon 3.Dean Martin - Ain't That a Kick in the Head 4.Green Hill Instrumental - The Charleston 5.In the Still of the Night - The Five Satins 6.Ray Charles - Hit the Road Jack 7.Louis Armstrong - What A Wonderful World 8.Funky BJs - Rubber Tip 9.The Monotones - Book of Love 10.Sting - Englishman in New York 11.The Dandeliers - Chop Chop Boom 12.Dave Brubeck - Take Five 13.Lester Young and Teddy Wilson - Love me or Leave me 14.Django Reinhardt - Modern Jazz Quartet 15.Louis Jordan - You Run Your Mouth 16.Grand Theft Auto III (final) - Theme song 17.Marc Seales - Highway Blues 18.Sonny Rollins - St. Thomas 19.Miles Davis - Move 20.Miles Davis - Boplicity. WLLC The Zone 34.9 FM Esta radio posiblemente hubiera podido estar en el juego, y se cree que fue de Rock. Fue eliminado por razones desconocidas. Músicas *AC/DC - Dirty deeds done dirt cheap *Y otras mas que no se saben Liberty FM Esta radio posiblemente hubiera podido estar en el juego, y se cree que fue de Charlas (Como LCFR). Fue eliminado por razones desconocidas. K-JAH El logo de K-JAH era diferente. Double Clef FM Había estado una canción que no aparece en la lista de temas "O mio babbino caro", se cree que iba a aparecer, pero a razones de espacio del juego se removió la canción. Galería Hed radio beta.jpg|Beta del logo de Head Radio. lips 106 beta.jpg|Beta del logo de Lips 106 FM. K-jahbeta.PNG|Beta del logo de K-JAH. Libertysoul fm.jpg|Radio Liberty Soul FM encendida. HUDS *El HUD también tuvo sú versión BETA **En la primera el radar esta bastante pequeño en un color celeste, el marcador de vida era como un medidor que estaba ubicado en el radar y el dinero estaría arriba similar al GTA 1 **La segunda es similar al de las siguientes betas, lo que cambiaria es que las letras de localizaciones y coches eran blancos, el dinsnero era rojo y la vida era morada del resto era amarillo. **La tercera fue el mismo diseño, salvo el radar es turquesa **La cuarta se llevo acabo su HUD que originalmente era gris y no amarilla. Este HUD solo aparece en las versiones de consola. *Hubo iconos de cámaras fotográficas que se les desconocían cuales eran sus funciones y tuvieron 8 ubicaciones mediante archivos del juego dichos se eliminaron y son reusados en GTA: San Andreas. Otros betas Curiosamente también nos encontramos con algunas otras imágenes Betas del Grand Theft Auto III las cuales se ubicarían en esta sección. Como las imágenes algunos lugares, algunos otros vehículos, algunos logos, y entre otras cosas en su versión Beta: * Todas las misiones no se podían hacer en cualquier momento, tenían un horario para hacerlas. Ya que en archivos del juego tenían las escrituras y la función para que el jugador acceda a las misiones con su hora. **Solamente en las misiones de Joey y las de Marty Chonks tuvieron hora para hacerlas. *En archivos del juego había trabajos temporales parecidos a los del Chinatown Wars *Las flechas que señalaban a un personaje eran rojas en vez de azul. *El logo de Grand Theft Auto III originalmente estaba escrito en letra bloque blanco, en mayúscula con un fondo negro y con un 3 anaranjado: Grand Theft Auto 3 y la abreviatura iba a ser similar a la del Grand Theft Auto 2. *Se cree que el Hunter iba a aparecer cuando Claude tendría 6 estrellas de búsqueda. *Iba a haber modo multijugador. *La ruta de los aviones iba a ser diferente. *Iba a haber Jesus Saves en lugar de Piso franco. *Según los carteles en las imágenes beta, la Zaibatsu Corporation iba a estar en este juego, e iba a tener su propio cuartel general. Pero por motivos desconocidos se los descarto del juego. *El taller de 8-Ball y el Porter Tunnel iban a tener nombre como los barrios. Galería Archivo:CantidadDineroGTAIII.jpg|Cantidad del dinero en vez de los fajos de billetes Archivo:HUD_BETA_GTA_III.png|Beta del HUD. Archivo:Logo_III_beta.jpg|Beta del Logo de Grand Theft Auto III. Archivo:Gta_3_beta_manana.jpg|Beta del Mañana de Grand Theft Auto III. Archivo:Beta_del_bs_escolar.PNG|Beta del bus escolar. Archivo:Claude_junto_a_8-ball_y_un_camion_de_bomberos_Beta.PNG|Beta de Claude y 8-Ball juntos a un camión de bomberos. Archivo:Un_beta_de_claude_disparando_desde_el_vehiculo.PNG|Beta de Claude disparando desde el vehículo. Archivo:Beta_de_claude_junto_a_un_prisionero.PNG|Beta de Claude corriendo junto a otra persona. Archivo:Textura_de_Darkel.PNG|Textura del Skin de Darkel. Archivo:Textura_del_skin_de_Novy.PNG|Textura del Skin de Novy. beta logo.jpg|Otro beta del logo de Grand Theft Auto III. Beta flacha.jpg|Beta de la flecha. Beta game.jpg|Varios betas. Curiosidades * Todos los vehículos tenían llantas deportivas. * Todos los vehículos en su versión beta (algunos originales) son demasiado brillosos y limpios como en Grand Theft Auto Vice City Stories. * Al igual que el Bus escolar el Hachura aparece destruido y aplastado en Grand Theft Auto Vice City y Grand Theft Auto San Andreas. * El primer diseño del radar y medidor de vida se parece en lo bastante a los radares de GTA IV y sus episodios. * Los gráficos y los colores eran tipo caricatura en 3D, quizás esto se deba a su cancelación en Game Boy Advance. * El nombre beta del Kuruma: Sentinal, explica porque el Beamer se le haya cambiado el nombre a Sentinel. * En la misión El pez globo se podía ver la construcción de Fort Staunton, esto se debe a que Portland estaba mas al norte. * El Infernus originalmente se llamaba Dyablo y había un vehículo que se llamaba Diablo Infernus, quizás esto puede explicar porque se le cambio el nombre de Dyablo a Infernus. * Los Músicos callejeros dieron su aparición en Grand Theft Auto IV. * La Ghost Town (sector movido de Liberty City), iba a formar parte de la ciudad pero como en ese sector transcurre la introducción del juego Rockstar la puso detrás de la montañas. ** Es posible que la Ghost Town hubiera estado en Bedford Point, ya que tiene un Joe's Pizza y la textura de lo edificios que están sobre dicho sitio son las mismas. * Según Rockstar, el mayor cambio que hicieron fue la portada. * Posiblemente, se quitaron algunas emisoras de radio (Liberty Soul FM, etc.) por que no cabrían en los discos del juego (En vez de dos, serian tres) Vídeo de un Mod Beta thumb|center|500px|Vídeo de algunos beta. Categoría:Grand Theft Auto III Categoría:Betas de Grand Theft Auto III